Robin teaches Starfire
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: Starfire had trouble sleeping and she went to Robin and asked for help. Then, Robin understands her problem and gave her a surprise tomorrow.
1. Problems

Robin teaches Starfire

**Robin teaches Starfire**

**Description: Starfire had problems sleeping and she asked Robin to help her. Then, Robin will plan something for her tomorrow.**

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she stood outside of his door. Her legs felt like jelly as Robin asked her to come in.

"What is it, Star?" he asked. His hair is messy and the look at his face shows that he is very tired.

"I had troubles sleeping," She said.

He gulped, thinking that Starfire was asking him to sleep with her.

"Err….. What problems do you have? Maybe I can help you." Robin said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want Starfire to get hurt by his gibberish talking.

"I am thinking that… Do the other titans think that I am… stupid?" Starfire asked, almost tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"I don't think so. You're from other planet, so you didn't know most of the earthly manners. I promise that I'll try my best to teach you, alright."

"Thank You Robin. You have always cheered me up so quickly. Please, I am most eager to learn more about the earthly manners around here. This planet is really…peaceful, am I correct?"

"Maybe. But not as quiet as Beast Boy!"

Starfire and Robin laughed together. Then, they looked at each other.

"Tomorrow, let's just research and we'll go everywhere our legs can walk. And to be alone together. That will make you happier, I am sure about it," Robin said smiling

"Ok, Robin,"

"Now, can you sleep now?" Robin asked.

"I am sure I can, thank you, Robin," Starfire replied with a big smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Starfire,"

Robin gave a kiss on Starfire's forehead and she went back to her room. How Robin loved her. This night, he is gonna planned for everything that he would do for Starfire.

**The Next Day…**

Robin prepared everything that he needed for the trip together with Starfire. She and he will have so much fun today.

He bought pink and purple flowers for her; it was her favourite colors, though. He gelled his hair and checked if his teeth were clean. He checks his clothes were neat, and then he walked nervously to Starfire's door and knocked gently.

"Robin?"

"Starfire, remember my promises? Let's go!"

Starfire stepped out. She wore a pink tank top, a short purple skirt and her pink boots.

"Nice outfit," Robin commented.

"Your outfit is also nice." Starfire said smiling.

They both went out and saw the other titans on the table, eating breakfast.

"Ohhh… Looks like Robin and Starfire are on a date today!" Cyborg said.

"Where will your be going?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

"Around Jump City. I promised Starfire that I'll take her around and learn about the earthly manners around here," Robin explained. "And we're skipping breakfast,"

"You know, I can think of more romantic places, you know," Beast Boy said.

"Go enjoy your trip and ignore these two," Raven said pulling Beast Boy and Cyborg into the front door. She then winked and smiled a little at Robin.

Robin flushed. He knew what that sign means; to kiss Starfire!

Robin and Starfire then went out on the R-Cycle.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**How was it? I hope interesting! PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Teaching techniques

Well, here is the story… Well, here is the story…Chapter 2

Robin decided to bring Starfire to one of the restaurant. Of course, they have not eaten yet.

"This restaurant is nice, I guess?" Starfire asked gazing around.

"Some people have different opinions, yours is positive," Robin replied. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything. You decide as you have a better choice of choosing the wonders of the food around here," Starfire said smiling.

"Starfire…" Robin said, reaching for a lock of hair from Starfire's face and tugged it behind her ear.

When Robin looked at her face, she seemed… sad. "What's wrong, Starfire?" Robin asked concernly.

"It's nothing, Robin. You need not need to worry such things," Starfire replied turning her face, not wanting to face Robin.

"Starfire, something is wrong, please tell me so that I can help!" Robin said, not wanting to flare up his anger for nothing.

Starfire finally gave in. "I still feel… uncomfortable about the earthly manners around here," she said sadly.

"Star, I already told you, it's alright. Newborn babies also didn't know anything. But then they started to learn," Robin said, hoping she'll understand and stop being so dreadful from that negative thoughts floating around her mind.

"Thank You, Robin. You're always so helpful," Starfire said. She was back to normal.

"It's alright. Now, let's order our food. I'm getting kind of hungry here," Robin said waving his hands to get the waitress.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAfter eating…

"Where shall we proceed now?" Starfire asked.

"To the fun-fair, I'm gonna teach you exciting things there"

When they reached there, Starfire seems so excited. She'd ever been to the fun fair before, but not really alone, though.

Today, Robin is going to make her day fun, and he's gonna make her really happy.

They went to the roller coaster first, Robin was surprised. Starfire asked the man for the tickets. He wanted to teach her how to ask for the tickets but since she did it, he's really happy for her that she could do it.

Robin helped Starfire up and told her to fasten tight as they are going to 'blast off' soon.

"Is it going to be frightening?" Starfire asked, her expression had carried a worried look on her face. But, she is excited in her heart.

"We're going to move! Better hang on, when we reached the top, don't look down!" Robin said.

The roller coaster moved slowly, going reach the top. Robin hold Starfire's hands and said "Don't worry, I'm here,"

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes as the roller coaster is going to be down any time.

They just suddenly zoomed down, with people screaming with fear and excitement. Starfire was screaming at the top of her lungs, well almost. Robin just closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze, hitting on his face.

He squeezed Starfire's hand and went closer to her and whispered, "I'll always be there for you,"

Starfire's face went hot. She felt so lucky having Robin to help her, to teach her, to comfort her, and to **love** her.

"Thank You, Robin…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the ride has ended, Starfire and Robin felt so dizzy and they held on to each other and tried to balance.

"Robin, I believed that the ride was utmost terrifying." Starfire said, still feeling dizzy.

"Yeah, I kindda regret going to that ride. It makes me wanna puke!" Robin said.

They walked towards a bench and sat down. After a while, they were feeling ok.

"Robin? You said that you will be teaching me something," Starfire asked.

"Yeah. Do you know why you were dizzy and feel like puking?" Robin asked.

"I believe that was the cause that the ride has gotten into us, am I correct?" Starfire asked.

"You are partially correct. The atmosphere may also caused us to feel like that too," Robin said.

Starfire smiled. She was so eager to learn from Robin. **(Well, I DON'T!)**

"Where shall we go now?" Starfire asked.

"Let's go grab a bite," Robin said, pointing to the nearby food stand.

"I'll take cotton candy," Robin said.

"Only one? What about your girlfriend? Are you going to share with her?" The stallholder asked.

Eventually, Robin didn't mind that people call them a couple.

"Yeah, not quite of sharing, though," Robin said smiling to the stallholder.

The stallholder made the cotton candy very quickly.

Robin turned to Starfire and asked, "Do you know that cotton candies are very sweet?"

"I suppose, yes?"

"Do you know why?"

"I think they put a sweet substance inside,"

Robin nodded his head.

"Cotton candy is nothing but **pure sugar**. To make the sugar "cottony," you need four things: **Heat** to melt the sugar and turn it into a liquid

A set of **very small holes** that the liquid sugar can flow through to form threads of sugar

A **spinning head** that slings the liquid sugar outward so it is forced through the holes

A **bowl** to catch the threads

**Cotton candy is pure sugar. **The head contains the heater to melt the sugar and make it liquid. Then, by spinning the head, the cotton candy machine forces the liquid sugar out through tiny holes in the head. The instant the thin threads of sugar hit the air, they cool and re-solidify, so in the bowl of the machine a web of sugar threads develops. The web is easily collected on a paper cone.

If you mix water with cotton candy it instantly dissolves, and you can see that it's nothing but a tablespoon or two of sugar filling the entire bag. It's amazing how much you can charge for sugar, air and a little coloring! "

"That is very interesting, Robin."

"Here," The stallholder said handing them their cotton candy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After eating their cotton candy, they both decided to play all of the games at the fun-fair until they were tired. Starfire was very happy. She learned a lot of things today.

When they reached home, all they could do is sleep.

"Goodnight, Robin," Starfire said.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin called her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to end this lesson…"

Robin gave Starfire a kiss.

It was sweet, nothing forceful.

"I love you, Starfire,"

"I love you too, Robin,"

They both went back to sleep, and they had peaceful dreams of being together.


End file.
